


Kasaikori Ryu

by Etherious01



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail
Genre: Ball Growth, Big Balls, Corruption, Crossover, Eventual Hyper, Fusion, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Transformation, cock growth, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherious01/pseuds/Etherious01
Summary: Years after Ywhach’s defeat, Soul Society is still on high alert, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of his revival across all worlds. Hitsugaya is sent off to Magnolia, where he meets the Dragonslayer Natsu. Some interference by the past Ywhach sets them up together, Natsu slowly finding himself changing, while Hyorinmaru informs Hitsugaya of changes from a dragon seed now growing inside him from his night with Natsu. All the while, several members find their fates intertwined with a former enemy. Fairy Tail has no idea what they’re in for... How will they and Soul Society handle these changes?Backburner Commission





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hitsugaya comes to Fairy Tail... and finds he's in for a lot more than he thought!

“I’m a freaking captain, why do I have to investigate these things…”

In the streets of Magnolia, people paid little attention to the small teen walking through the middle, trying to go about their usual business. It suited him just fine though, since he didn’t want any further attention. A few people gave him a passing look, due to his unusual dress, bright white hair, and the long sword on his back, as wearing kimono and hakama were not particularly common, a white haori over it with the character for “10” written on the back. “Where’s this damn energy signature…” Hitsugaya muttered, rubbing a bit of sweat off of his brow.

He headed down over to the coastal part of the city where the large building was. He could sense a lot of energy there, and if anyone might know, they might. ‘For being a different world though…’ He thought, his turquoise eyes looking around. Everyone dressed sort of like how he knew people from Ichigo’s world dressed. It had been quite a few years after Ywhach’s attempted coup, and after his energy was detected a while back, Captain-Commander Kyoraku had ordered them to investigate every strange energy occurrence, even from other worlds. If it was possible he was trying to use the Almighty to revive himself, they needed to put a stop to it.

They could not confirm it was Ywhach’s energy, but after detecting numerous energy levels that were similar in nature to his, Kyoraku decided to send Hitsugaya personally. The problem they had encountered initially was how to interact with the populace, since they didn’t have gigai regularly available there. Kyoraku had tasked Mayuri with researching the Senkaimon, and after years of study, he found a way for them to physically transfer their bodies. ‘Hate to admit it, but he did great work…’ Hitsugaya thought, clenching his hand. It wasn’t like the cramped feeling he got in a gigai, but actual sensation.

Hitsugaya did note that a lot of the city seemed to have been rebuilt lately, and further inquiry told him that the town and guild had been heavily damaged in an assault from the dark guild, Tartarus. One of the members, Jackal, had blown most of the city sky-high, and another, Seyla orchestrated the guild hall’s destruction. ‘So they use magic here, huh…’ From what he could tell, that was more-or-less the local equivalent of reiatsu... and it was somewhat rare, as only 10% of the population could use it.

He walked towards the guild hall of the town. Maybe they were the energy that the Gotei 13 sensed? The mages, as they were called, organized themselves into guilds to carry out missions and make a living. The guild of this town was called Fairy Tail, and apparently, it was pretty legendary. He placed his hand on the door, just as he heard a loud crash and fighting on the inside. ‘What was that?’ He thought, gripping his sword. 

Reacting instinctively, he barged in, drawing his blade to confront whatever was going on inside. He wasn’t ready, however for several pointed shards of ice to rush directly at his head. “WHOA!” He shouted, reacting quickly as he slashed them to pieces, creating a beautiful shower of sparkling ice. He adjusted his grip as he held his sword in front of him, glancing across the interior of the guild to process the situation. He blinked as he fully understood the situation though. ‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ He thought, his eye starting to twitch violently.

The interior of the guildhall was an absolute mess, wooden tables broken and drinks splattered absolutely everywhere. There didn’t seem to be any enemies though, they were… fighting themselves?! ‘What is this place?!’ He thought, as everyone really seemed to get into this guild brawl. Everyone had the same tattoo, almost akin to some kind of fairy. He saw one person sneak up behind another with a chair. *CRUNCH!* He flinched at that, feeling just a bit of sweat dropping. ‘He’s gonna feel that in the morning…’ Another guild member, a brunette in a rather revealing bikini, was chugging a whole barrel of alcohol, making his eyes bug out at the sight. Another giant man was shouting something about manliness while above everything, there seemed to be what looked like a winged blue cat? It was encouraging the fights, shouting “AYE-SAN!”! To everyone below it. Just what did he get himself into…

Any further looking was cut off as the center of the guildhall exploded in a massive fireball, Hitsugaya covering his eyes quickly, blinded by the sheer brightness of the flame. Just as quickly, a beautiful wall of ice rose up, countering the flames as the area was clouded in steam. The resulting shower of ice crystals and embers just might have been one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen. “Whoa…” He said, eyes shining. Magic is more crazy than he thought!

“Take that, icehead!!” A voice rang out as Hitsugaya heard a solid punch ring out from inside the smokescreen, sending someone flying at fast speed right at him! The smoke cleared, exposing someone inside. Time almost seemed to stop. The mage inside was probably just slightly older than Ichigo was when they first met, but his hair was wild and spiky, and dare he say, pinker than Yachiru’s. He had some kind of overcoat that left his right arm bare, although it was wrapped up in bandages, the guild mark on his right shoulder. Despite being covered, Hitsugaya could tell he was solidly built, a lot of toned muscle under his clothes, and a scarf for some reason. His eyes seemed somewhat narrow, but he slammed his fists together, as Hitsugaya noted they were actually on fire!

‘He must be a fire mage…’ Hitsugaya thought, completely distracted before he remembered there was a body flying right at him! “WHOA!” He cried out, just as said person crashed right into him with a thud. Together they flew back into the wall with a thud before flopping to the ground, Hitsugaya stuck right under the person. He grunted as he tried to push them off, some fabric rubbing against his face. It was cold and softer than he might expect, and just a bit… musky? “Get off of me!!” Hitsugaya grunted as he pushed the other guy off.

He looked over at the other guy that had landed on him. He was probably the same age as the pink-haired mage, and his hair was black, almost dark blue, a little bit wild as well. He was wearing a silver cross necklace around his neck. Based on his magic, he must’ve been an ice mage. He was just as muscled as the other mage, some tattoo on his right forearm, which was pretty easy to see since he was only wearing his boxers. Hitsugaya blinked. He was only wearing boxers, which was the only clothing on him. It was soft. “BLEGH! YOU HAD YOUR DICK IN MY FACE!!” Hitsugaya shouted, rubbing his face as he gagged slightly.

The dark-haired mage grunted as he stared at Hitsugaya. “You got a problem with that, shortstack!” He retorted, standing up to his full height. Hitsugaya barely came to his chest, but he didn’t even flinch as he looked up at the ice mage. “The name’s Gray!” He said, pointing to his chest, drawing attention to the blue guild mark on his pec. He smirked, “Just be glad the boxers stayed on!” He said, pulling his boxers slightly up, drawing some attention to the good-sized bulge in them. Gray was definitely bigger than the average human at least…

He slammed his fists together as he gazed at the fire mage who threw him at Hitsugaya, icy crystals forming on them. “You’re gonna get yours Natsu!!” He shouted at the now-named Natsu who burst out into laughter, Hitsugaya noting that his canines were sharper than the average humans. He felt a small hum come from Hyorinmaru for some reason, and he gripped the hilt tighter. He seemed a bit miffed for some reason? He’ll have to ask him later.

Natsu held his hand out, gesturing “come-here” with it, before flipping Gray off. “Bring it, Princess.” He chuckled, watching as Gray’s brow twitched in annoyance.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it flamebrain!” Gray said, magic flaring up as it formed into a brilliantly carved ice bow, letting off more icicles that Hitsugaya remembered as the ones that flew right at him. Natsu took a deep breath before, much to Hitsugaya’s surprise, he literally blew a massive fireball right out of his mouth, almost like… a dragon. He didn’t put to much thought into it though, since Gray left his back wide open. “OOF!” Gray grunted right as he was kicked in the back, sending him tumbling head over heels across some tables, and making Natsu burst out into more cackles. He got up to see all four and a half feet of Hitsugaya glaring at him, “Oy, what the hell was that for you pipsqueak!!” Gray growled, rubbing his shoulder, unperturbed as the white Shinigami pointed his sword at him.

“First you nearly murder me with ice of all things, then shove your dick in my face, then call me pipsqueak!!” Hitsugaya’s blade swiftly cooled, frost starting to drip to the ground from it, catching Gray’s notice. “I’m Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I’ll show you just whose ice is better!” He growled, eyes fixing Gray’s intensely.

Gray scoffed cockily, smirking as he shook his head at Hitsugaya. “Please, just because you have a fancy little magic sword doesn’t make you a strong mage.” He said, putting his hands together. “Ice Make: Sword!” He chanted, a thin broadsword forming in one hand. “But I’ll raise you one further! Ice Blade!” He added, two more blades forming on his elbows. “Beat that kid.” Gray mocked. He didn’t really mean it admittedly, but it’s good to make sure the mages aren’t too cocky for their own good. That’s how they almost lost Lisanna the first time. Natsu stood back slightly, his flaming hands dimming slightly as he tried to see what was going to happen next.

Hitsugaya just grinned, freeing up one hand from his sword. “I don’t have to.” He pointed at Gray with his open hand, index and middle finger outstretched towards the ice mage. “Bakudo Number One: Sai!” Gray looked at him confusedly, before his eyes went wide, his arms locking behind him as his elbow blades disintegrated, his held sword falling to the ground and shattering. “Don’t need to!” Hitsugaya quipped, lowering his sword as he saw Gray struggling. “That’s my weakest binding spell by the way.”

Natsu broke out into another round of laugher, Gray trying his best to ignore the fire mage calling him a stupid bitch. Okay, he definitely wasn’t going to go easy now. The tattoo on his arm glowed as it spread across his body, a black splotch covering his arm, part of his chest, and the right side of his face as his eye glowed purple. “Don’t overestimate yourself!” Gray growled, breaking through the bond as Hitsugaya felt the energy coming off of the ice mage, the magic having a darker feel than he thought. Hitsugaya prepared his sword, only for another blade to suddenly fly through the air, landing between the both of them.

“What the hell?” Hitsugaya said, only for everyone to stop as all the magic in the area ceased, the guild falling eerily quiet. Gray and Natsu had eerily gone still, that one alcoholic froze, the giant stopped in his tracks, and the cat meowed. What was going on?

“What do you think you’re all doing?” Hitsugaya turned to face the newcomer, a woman with a furious look on her face. She had long, scarlet hair that hung to her waist, partially covering her right eye, while she wore armor covering her forearms, and chest. Strangely enough though, below, she only wore a skirt and knee-high boots. Her arms were crossed, and her beautiful face was somehow unmarred by the pronounced scowl sitting there. Hitsugaya instinctively gulped. It almost reminded him of the old 4th Division Captain Unohana when she reverted to her old Yachiru personality. “I leave for a few hours, and already you’ve destroyed half the guild hall! What do you have to say for yourselves!!”

Everyone just seemed to salute her at the same time. “AYE-SAN!” They shouted all at once, leaving Hitsugaya absolutely stupefied. This guild just grew more and more outrageous by the minute.

“Oh, welcome back Erza.” Hitsugaya turned to see a white-haired woman behind the guild bar, busy cleaning a glass with a rag with a smile on her face, her hair just as long as the crimson-haired woman’s, but just a bit curlier. Part of her fringe was tied up in front, so a small bit hung over her forehead. It wasn’t white because she was old, he figured it was her natural hair color, like his. Come to think of it, that one giant man had a similar hair color, maybe they were related? “How was the guildmaster’s meeting?” Hitsugaya turned in surprise at that, so she was the head of the guild?

Erza nodded in affirmation. “It went well. Still no word on Master Makarov though.” Mirajane looked down slightly, her rag stopping briefly as her smile faltered before it returned. She looked around. “Oh Mirajane, where’s Lisanna?” 

Mirajane chuckled. “She’s off on a mission with Bixlow. Something about a gift for you know who.” She said, gesturing to Natsu with her thumb. “Although I’m a bit sad you stopped the fun, it was just getting interesting. Gray was getting ready to teach the newbie a lesson.” Gray shivered as soon as she said that. Was that witch just trying to get him killed?! Mirajane just grinned evilly at him. SHE WAS!!! 

Erza just glared at him before turning to face Hitsugaya. “Well then,” She said, turning to walk towards Hitsugaya, her armor clinking. She looked down at the small captain who matched her own intense gaze. Her eyes softened as she bent down. She imagined that must’ve been the look they all had when they first arrived at Fairy Tail; his eyes betrayed the things he’d seen. “I’m interim guildmaster Erza Scarlet. Are you here to join Fairy Tail?”

Hitsugaya thought about it briefly, resting his fingers on his chin. He still had to look into anything Ywhach’s energy was up to. If he investigated by himself, then he would waste time gathering info about the country, people, and surroundings that he needed to spend searching. If he joined the guild, then it could give him access to resources without people questioning why he was there, although then he’d have to make sure that the guild didn’t find out what he was… After a few moments passed, he looked back to Erza and nodded. “Sure, I’d like to join.”

Erza smiled gently as she rested her hand on Hitsugaya’s shoulder. “Wonderful, follow me over to Mirajane, and we’ll get you your guild stamp.” She said, softly guiding him towards the barkeeper. Hitsugaya’s eye twitched in annoyance at being treated as a child, but he accepted it for now. Erza glanced over him, interested in his strange outfit… Might be unique to where he’s from. Nevertheless, she didn’t push. She figured he’d tell them soon enough. They always did. “Where would you like your guildmark?”

Hitsugaya figured it would be good to have it somewhere visible here, but easily concealable so he wouldn’t have to bother explaining it to anyone from the Soul Society. He pulled his scarf slightly loose, and tilted his neck to show off the side. “How about here?” He said, and Mirajane nodded, before pulling out some kind of stamp.

“Okay, this’ll only hurt a little bit!” Mirajane said as her smile darkened slightly, Hitsugaya completely unaware. He was unprepared as Mirajane slammed the stamp into the side of his neck, sending him flying into the wall with a crash. Erza just shook her head She never changed. Maybe it was the white hair?

Hitsugaya grunted as he dragged himself out of the wall. “Hey, what the hell was that for!!” He shouted, brandishing his sword towards the psychotic barmaid. All he wanted to do was join the guild, and she’s trying to throat-jab him! Mirajane just grinned at him evilly. Oh, he was going to remember this! He growled as the air around him notably chilled.

“That’s enough.” Erza said as she stepped in between them, reaching up with a single armored finger to push the tip of the katana out of the way. “We don’t point our weapons at our fellow guild members, even if they sometimes deserve it.” She said, glancing over at her former rival. Mirajane stuck her tongue out, shutting one eye, while Erza rolled her eyes.

Hitsugaya raised one brow. “Well what the hell do you call what I came into?!” He said, gesturing to his now fellow guild members who tried to seem as inconspicuous as they could, although it was easier for some than others. Erza coughed a little bit at that as well. 

“Um, a friendly bit of sparring.” Erza said, waving her hand dismissively. Hitsugaya stared at her harder, while both Natsu and Gray could barely restrain a giggle. “Our previous master, Makarov, was much better at breaking up the fights than I am, but I usually try to keep the peace.” She quickly summoned another sword to her hand before throwing it between the two mages again, the blade embedding itself all the way to the hilt as it made both of them squeak like very manly girls as they clutched each other tightly.

‘DIDN’T YOU JUST SAY NOT TO POINT WEAPONS AT YOUR FELLOW GUILD MAGES?!’ Hitsugaya shouted in his head, almost unable to believe what he just saw. He was curious though. “What happened to the previous master?” He asked, the death of Captain-Commander Yamamoto still fresh on his mind even now after so many years. He silently hoped the best for them at least.

Erza looked down. “We’re not sure. He vanished after Tartarus attacked us.” Hitsugaya sensed a bit of sadness in the guild. He’d been alive long enough to read a mood like that. He probably shouldn’t have mentioned that, but he could at least hope he was still alive. He supposed Makarov was technically his master now as well. Erza summoned her sword back to her hand before making it vanish to… wherever she stored it. “You use your sword pretty well. I’m guessing you’re also an ice mage of some kind, if those mists are any indication. Your stance could use some improvement however, but I imagine you’re still learning.” Erza smiled, missing the giant tick mark that showed on Hitsugaya’s forehead.

‘Okay, that’s it…’ Hitsugaya thought. Best make sure they don’t underestimate him again. He grinned. “Well, I don’t suppose you would mind a little sparring match to… teach me a few pointers, would you?” He asked, barely hiding his evil grin. He’d show them a thing or three. Everyone else just seemed to gasp. This kid was daring to challenge Erza? THE Erza?! Erza for her part, just nodded.

“Very well then, I could use a bit of practice.” She said, moving the bang covering the right side of her face behind her ear. Hitsugaya was a bit surprised. It was almost unnoticeable if you didn’t know where to look, but her right eye was artificial. He wondered what happened there. “I’ll meet you out back.” She gestured to one of the other guild members who was carefully off to the side, reading some kind of fire tome. “Romeo, could you help Hitsugaya get situated, then show him where to go?” She turned to walk out, before looking back to smirk at Hitsugaya. “Maybe make a friend as well.” She chuckled, then headed out.

“Sure thing, Master Erza!” He got up, showing he was a lad who probably was a bit older than Hitsugaya appeared, looking to be almost halfway to maturity. His dark blue hair hung down in front, but it was spiked up in the back, but his slanted eyes almost reminded him of Natsu. He wore a skintight sleeveless red shirt and a pair of tight green cargo pants, wrapped around with a white sash. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck, and he had a red guild tattoo on the opposite shoulder that Natsu did. All in all, his appearance kind of reminded him of the fire-breathing mage. Perhaps he was a mentor of sorts? For his age, Hitsugaya couldn’t help but notice he was packing an awful lot downstairs as well. Tight clothing seemed to be a reoccurring theme here. Maybe magic made them grow more? He walked over cheerfully to Hitsugaya. “Heya, I’m Romeo, former Master Macao’s son, nice to meet you!” He said, holding his hand out, Hitsugaya noting with a bit of annoyance he was slightly taller than the Shinigami.

“Hitsugaya.” Toshiro said, sheathing his sword but pausing at the last inch before letting it click into place. Romeo was about to say more, but Hitsugaya wasn’t quite in the mood currently. Erza probably wanted him to make friends with someone his “age,” but he doubted they had anyone in their hundreds here. He didn’t have time for this! There were some people whose words he had to make them eat. “Where do I go?” He interrupted, glaring at Romeo. 

“Oh, just head out the back past the pool…” Romeo said a bit dejectedly, and Hitsugaya nodded before exiting. Romeo sulked as he watched the new guild member walk out. “Well that could have gone better…” He muttered, someone walking up and giving him a pat on the head.

“Give him some time, he’ll warm up to you.” Romeo looked up to see his mentor and big brother Natsu beaming down at him with his characteristic grin. Natsu always did know how to cheer people up. “You should have seen when ice princess first showed up.” He said, pointing behind him to Gray. “Trust me when I say he took a while to like anyone.” Gray glared at him, only for Natsu to stick his tongue out at the ice mage. He paused. “He does smell kind of weird though…” He muttered, something about Hitsugaya’s scent… drawing him in for some reason.

“Aye-san!” Happy said, flying over with a… happy smile on his face.

“You weren’t even born yet!!!” Gray shouted in exasperation. Honestly, was everyone ganging up on him today?!?!

Romeo chuckled at that. Honestly, they never did cease to amuse everyone in the guild. “You really think so Natsu?” He asked, Natsu receiving a nod in return. Romeo fist pumped. “Awesome!!” Speaking of Natsu, before he forgot. “Oh by the way, Natsu-nii! Can I borrow Happy? I have a mission near Mt. Hakobe, and I could really use some wings!”

Natsu paused for a second, probably remembering the last time one of the Conbolts went to Hakobe, before nodding. “No problem, just make sure you’re back before nightfall!!”

Happy looked shocked. “Wait, don’t I get a say in this?!”

Romeo slammed his fists together, grinning, “I’m all fired up!” He said, letting his fists burst into flame. “Thanks Natsu-nii!” Romeo grabbed Happy by his tail and ran off, leaving Natsu smiling while he ignored Happy’s cries for help. Anyway, he had a bout to watch! Been a while since anyone challenged Erza besides him!

====x====

*Several Hours Later*

Near the cliffs at the back of the guild, Hitsugaya waited, kneeling as he meditated, sword in his lap as he prepared himself for the fight. He was annoyed admittedly, so that’s why he was getting into the fight in the first place, but he did understand that fighting while angry was not the best decision. So, here he was, making sure he was calm enough before the spar. 

*WOOSH*

He turned to look as a massive wave impacted against the cliff wall, the spray raining down on him as a fine mist. He looked over, the mist forming a small rainbow in the sky. It was a nice enough place at least, he thought. He could sense Erza coming so he stood up, placing his sword over his shoulder again as he secured the strap around his chest. “Took you long enough.” He quipped, turning around to see Erza.

“I didn’t expect you to arrive so quickly.” She said, hands on her hips as she shook her head. “I was hoping Romeo could keep you busy at least for a little while, but I’m guessing that didn’t work.” Hitsugaya just shrugged. “Ice mages..” She chuckled, ignoring Gray’s indignant shout at that. Hitsugaya looked to the side, seeing a couple mages standing behind her as well, Natsu giving a friendly little wave while Gray pouted, Mirajane smiling evilly as usual.

“What’s with the crowd?” Hitsugaya asked, tilting his head. It was just a spar, right? 

Mirajane stepped forward. “It’s not everyday that anyone challenges Erza on their first day here. We’re already taking bets. So far, it’s 52 to 1 Erza’s favor.” Mirajane said, Hitsugaya sweat-dropping at that. They had so much faith in him.

Gray looked at her confusedly. “Wait, who voted for the little guy?” Everyone also nodded. Someone was actually ballsy enough to bet against Erza?!

Mirajane giggled, “Natsu of course.” She said, as everyone just turned to glare at the fire mage with annoyance. Natsu for his part, just whistled as innocently as he could until the stares got to him.

“What?! Someone’s got to root for the little guy!” Natsu said, shrugging. Well, at least Hitsugaya had one person rooting for him. Then again, it’s the equivalent of him challenging Shunsui, so who knows.

“Either way, I’ll be judging. Would you like to set the terms of the spar?” Mirajane asked, stepping in between Erza and Hitsugaya, hands folded in front of her. Erza shrugged, not really caring. She was fully confident in her abilities for whatever Hitsugaya had in mind. She looked to Toshiro to let him know it was his call.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. What would be the best call? Enough that he could show off, but also not seem to wimpy. “Hmmm…” he muttered for a second. “We’re both swordsmen. How about first blood?” He said, everyone’s eyes going wide. First blood, was he mental or something?! 

Erza smiled. She might have to go easy then. “Sounds fair to me… now then… REEQUIP!” She chanted, shutting her eyes as her body glowed with a bright light. Hitsugaya blushed as he realized that her armor disappeared, leaving her body completely bare, meaning anyone could get a glimpse of well, everything, if they braved the light. The light cleared, revealing she was dressed in a simple hakama with a flame border at the legs, and her chest was wrapped in only bandages, giving pretty good insight as to how generous her cleavage was. She had a simple katana. “My magic is The Knight, which allows me to requip any number of armors or weapons. In his form, I abandon all defense and focus solely on offense. Hopefully, that makes things interesting.” She explained, holding the blade towards Toshiro, grinning confidently.

Toshiro chuckled. Well then, he’ll have to make things interesting then. “I’d explain my…” he paused for a second to correct himself, “magic to you, but I think it’s better simply just to show you.” He said, drawing his blade out from behind him as he held it in front of him, resting his free hand on the blade as the air around dropped several degrees. “Reign over the Frozen Heavens….” His eyes narrowed. “Hyorinmaru!!” And the world exploded in ice.

====x====

Elsewhere….

“Awww… I wanted to stay for Erza’s fight…” Happy groaned, a bit unhappy and freezing. Fur only went so far!! He looked at the frozen wasteland under them, Romeo clutched tightly in his grasp as he flew them over. “So, what are we doing here anyway?” 

Romeo had a flame going in his hand, hoping that’ll help warm Happy a bit. “We had a rescue mission request from someone. One of their friends were stuck in the terrain, so they needed a fire mage.” He said. “Pretty minor mission, so no big guns were needed.” 

“So why am I here?!” Happy shouted. Why did he have to be freezing his tail off!

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s faster to fly here than walk in the cold.” Romeo laughed, Happy looking insulted at that.

“Am I only a pair of wings to you all!!” Happy whined, making Romeo burst out into laughter. “Hey, what’s that?” He said, shaking Romeo out of his outburst. They looked up at some kind of glowing energy orb in front of them. It looked kind of familiar. The energy seemed to grow stronger as Romeo remembered just what it was. 

*BOOM!*

He was about to shout at Happy to move, just as it exploded, sending them falling to the ground. “Shit!” Romeo said, the explosion almost knocking Happy unconscious as he wrapped his hands tightly around the cat as they crashed to the snow-covered land below with a flurry of powder. “Ow…” Romeo grunted, making sure Happy was alright.

“Well, well, well… I set that mission as a little bait for some fairies, and look who it dragged in…” Romeo turned to see who it was. He was a lithely built man, wearing some kind of black scarf around his waist, together with a black baggy pants, and a shirt tied around his waist, leaving his upper torso completely visible. His hands were black, with some kind of diamond pattern leading up from his wrists to his arms. The real eye catcher though were the animal-like nose on his face, the ears twitching from his wild blonde hair, his yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and the yellow fluffy tail wagging behind him. Romeo also saw the black twin hammers guildmark on his chest. He only knew who it was too well…

“J-Jackal…” Romeo grunted, flaring his flames around him to try to protect Happy. “I th-thought you died!” He growled, while the Tartarus guild member laughed at him, the Etherious smiling at him sinisterly.

“Nice try… only one dead…” Jackal growled, walking towards him. “Is gonna be you…” He said, mini-explosions starting to go off in his clawed hand as he walked towards them. Romeo cursed, trying to figure out what to do, but against Jackal, one of the Nine Gates, what chance did he have?! “Now then…. Wait what?” Jackal paused, looking in front of him as some kind of black energy flared in front of him, both Romeo and him staring at it. The energy coming off of it felt really foul. “What the fuck is th-” Jackal’s eyes widened as the energy pulsed violently. “Oh shi-”

*BOOM!*

The area exploded in black energy, engulfing the surroundings in the stuff as Romeo, Happy, and Jackal were consumed by it, leaving a giant smoke cloud billowing into the air, only the snow falling silently.


	2. The Spar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Hitsugaya's Spar heats up, but Yhwach is also moving into motion...

“Reign upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!”

Erza braced herself as she ignored the sudden chill, while everyone else started freezing, only Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane seemingly unaffected. “Impressive…” She said, taking in the changes from whatever magic spell Hitsugaya had unleashed. His already long sword had grown slightly longer, and gained a long chain with some kind of sickle at the base of it, which he gripped in his open hand. She gripped her own sword tightly, getting a bead on what abilities he might possess.

“You have no idea…” Hitsugaya said, holding his sword perfectly parallel to him. “Subjugation of the Heavens….” He chanted, Erza and everyone looking up at the formerly clear skies as they became dark and stormy, flakes of snow starting to fall.

“Oy oy, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Gray said, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. That was downright ridiculous, for a mage to control the weather to this large of an extent… just who was this kid?!

“Ha! This is awesome!!” Natsu said, seemingly oblivious to the larger implications. All he knew was that the whole situation was turning out to be even more awesome than he thought it would be! Too bad Happy and Romeo were missing this!

Erza nodded, somewhat sympathetic at least to Natsu. Admittedly, she had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling they had now was probably the same one that the older guild members had when she and her friends first arrived. She smirked. “Are you doing showing off…” She moved both hands to the hilt of her blade as she got into a stance, “or shall we get to the more exciting part?”

Hitsugaya grinned. “Oh, it’s only just beginning.” Ice began to swirl around his blade as he gripped it close to him. “Dragon Wave.” He said, as he swung his sword, sending the temperature in the whole area plummeting. Erza watched as the ice shot up from it, swirling into the air as the streams linked and formed into a massive ice dragon, its eyes glowing red as it roared. “First blood, right?” Hitsugaya quipped, cocky smile on his face

Within seconds, several more streams had split off from his sword, forming into more dragons. Erza responded with her own smile. So that was his game, picking for something that sounded challenging enough for her, with all of his dragons attacking from multiple angles. “Exactly.” She dug her feet into the ground, adjusting her stance to move as the dragons circled around her. Her eyes darted back and forth among all three of them, the wind blowing across the area as everyone watched and waited to see what would happen.

Hitsugaya gestured with one hand, and the dragons launched themselves at her. Erza took a deep breath before jumping up, slashing one of the dragons through the face, following through with a kick to launch herself at another, which opened its jaws at her as she neared it. Erza took the chance to flip, dodging the jaws and punched it in the head, sending it crashing down. She then launched herself down its back, running right towards the source: Toshiro.

“Not gonna happen!” He said, quickly brandishing his sword’s chain and swung it right at her. Erza almost wouldn’t have heard it if it wasn’t for the wind whistling around the crescent shaped blade. She ducked her head, the weapon just narrowly missing her, shaving an inch off of a few strands of hair. The weapon was engulfed in an explosion of ice where it impacted, sending jagged spires of ice outwards, which Erza backflipped from.

“Ara ara, looks like Erza’s got her hands full.” Mira said, looking at the whole situation. This little guy was full of mysteries, wasn’t he? She rubbed her hands together. She and Lisanna’ll have a fun time getting to the bottom of this, she thought as she chuckled.

“Oy oy, what’s Mira’s issue?” Gray said, raising his brow as he saw their demon bartender chuckling. That never boded well for anyone. He grew up with her after all, and that means trouble and mischief…

“GO SHORTY!!!” Natsu shouted, not paying any attention to what Gray was saying. Anyone who used dragons after all were okay in his book, even if they were ice dragons. Maybe he was an Ice Dragon Slayer? That didn’t explain using his magic through his sword, but maybe it was a magic thing? Rogue had a sword after all, but he never used it… Everyone was so entranced in their fight, Natsu didn’t even see the small pool of darkness at the base of his feet. He did however, feel it as the dark tentacles latched onto his ankles and traveled up. Natsu wasn’t sure what was going on; all he knew was that everything seemed slow and out of sync. His eyes turned black too, as the darkness moved through them. ‘What the…’ he thought, before everything seemed to go black.

At that point, Natsu didn’t seem to be fully aware of anything going on. Everything had vanished before him… no, not vanished, it just seemed to melt away, becoming an entirely volcanic environment. Natsu himself stood there, seemingly in a trance, as a mass of darkness formed behind him. The darkness melted away, as a man with long black hair manifested, the rest of his body oozing with shadows. What was visible of his face showed a broad chin, and thick moustache. He hovered around Natsu, the dragonslayer deep in a trance and entirely oblivious to the man’s presence. He chuckled, a deep bass that seemed to echo across the entire area. “You don’t know me, not that it matters, but I know everything about you....”

He looked down at one hand and clenched it. The power of The Almighty, to manifest himself in any timeline, was always more than impressive to him. “Natsu Dragneel… younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, died in x356, and brought back through his brother’s research… as E.N.D., Etherious Natsu Dragneel…” The man hovered once more behind Natsu. “Unfortunately, if I want to make good on my revival… I will need a suitable distraction…” Ywhach said, looking down at Natsu.

The ground behind Natsu melted in two small holes as two plant-like organisms seemed to pop up out of them, hovering between him and Natsu. Ywhach looked at the one on the right. “The demon seed, the root of all Etherious’ powers… this seed growing causes the transformation into a demon…. But it’s been rendered inert by the sealing of your powers in the Book of End…” Ywhach said to himself, glancing up at Natsu, before turning to the other seed.

“The dragon seed… anyone who learns the forbidden dragonslaying art eventually becomes a dragon as this sprouts. However, if a host dragon seals itself in a slayer, they can produce anitbodies which stops the seed, essentially putting it inon stasis…” Ywhach hovered back to Natsu’s side. “That is what your father, Igneel, did after all…” He said, noting as that seemed to get a tiny reaction out of Natsu, a small tear running down his cheek. “And then he died…”

“However…” Ywhach said, holding his hand out towards the two seeds, as the darkness reached out towards the two seeds. “Those only stop a dragon seed… and the demon seed was never activated… I wonder...” He clenched his fist as the darkness enveloped them, bringing them slowly together as the environment began to grow more volcanic. “What will happen if we bring them together…” He opened his fist as the darkness pulled back, revealing the two seeds had merged into one.

“Not a dragon, or a demon… but an unholy combination of both…” He said, his appearance starting to fade away as the area - Natsu’s inner soul - began to erupt, looking towards the seed as it lowered towards the ground, roots sprouting and digging themselves into the ground as the seed began to sprout. “Make good my distraction, my little unwilling puppet… allow me to rise once more…” He hovered close to Natsu’s ear, and whispered, “Enjoy what’s left of your humanity….” And with that, he faded away.

“Natsu…. Natsu… Natsu!!” Natsu slowly hovered back into consciousness as Gray shook his shoulder. “Oy oy, you got all quiet all of a sudden, what’s going on?” Gray didn’t notice as the darkness left Natsu’s eyes, and faded away below him.

“Destroy…. Everything….” Natsu whispered, too quiet for Gray to hear anything as he stared blankly ahead.

“What did you say? I didn’t hear?” Gray said, leaning in closer. Natsu had been so rowdy then got quiet suddenly, so he got worried. It wasn’t quite like Natsu to shut up. Everyone else was too busy looking at the fight.

Moments prior to this, Hitsugaya was engrossed in his fight with Erza, completely sure of himself, until he sensed the flare of Reiatsu. It was Yhwach, but where?! His eyes darted between the people in the crowd, trying to see if he could sense where it was coming from. There were too many people, and both his dragons and the weather were in the way. 

Erza saw Hitsugaya’s attention falter, seemingly distracted by something. ‘Now!’ She thought, running across the chain he’d launched at her earlier. Hitsugaya didn’t even notice until she was right on him, leaping from it with a shout, her sword clutched tightly in both hands.

‘CRAP!” Hitsugaya heard her warcry as the scarlet-haired guildmaster bore down on him. With his sword preoccupied with his dragons, there was no way he was going to be able to block this. Calculating fast, he gripped his chain tightly, and pulled hard, recalling it at quick speeds. Almost everyone was watching the fight intensely, hearts racing as they closed in on each other. 

*SHINK!*

Hitsugaya and Erza both flinched slightly as she grazed his cheek, while his crescent blade got her cheek from behind, the crimson droplets flying in the air for a brief moment. Everyone was watching breathless as they saw the blood. Mira raised her hand up, and brought it down to declare the results. “It’s… a TIE!!” She stated.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Everyone shouted at the same time. So… who wins?! How’re they going to divvy up the betting pool?

“Tch, damn.” Hitsugaya muttered, reaching and rubbing his cheek, seeing the blood smudged on it. “That should've been my win…” He shrugged slightly, a bit disappointed at getting distracted. He was doing so good too…

Erza rubbed her own cheek too, not really bothered by the scratch. She walked over, patting Hitsugaya on the head. “Always have to keep full attention in any battle.” She said, rubbing his hair. “Your power is without a doubt impressive, a couple more years, and you’ll be one of the strongest mages in Fiore.” Hitsugaya huffed. He was already one of the strongest people in the country, but they didn’t need to know that.

“So, since it was a draw, it’s only fair for the referee to keep the money!!” Mirajane laughed, ignoring all the cries and whining of her fellow guildmates. She was only toying with them… probably. She smiled as she held her hands up. “I’m just kidding, I’ll leave it to Master Erza what she decides.”

Erza walked over, shaking her head, but just as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by a cry of “NATSU!” Everyone turned as they saw Gray trying to shake their resident dragonslayer, who was laying passed out in some of the snow. Eyes going wide, Erza quickly ran over to him as well. Natsu was well and truly unconscious. While everyone looked after their friend, Hitsugaya crossed his arms and stayed back. Why did he feel like Ywhach had a hand in this…

====x====

At Mt. Hakobe…

“Ungh… What was that…” Romeo grunted, trudging through the snow. Whatever happened, it’d left him particularly drained of his magic. Right now though, he needed to take shelter. He looked down at the shivering Happy. He’d wrapped his scarf around his neck, but between that and his fur, Happy was still pretty cold. He looked back, still paranoid that Jackal might be anywhere behind him. Whatever happened was enough to let them get away, but he could still be following.

Romeo held Happy tighter, the Exceed passed out cold. His eyes darted around the area, trying to see what he could find for shelter. ‘Come on… come on… There!!’ He managed to find a nearby cave and quickly ran into it, heading deep inside to get out of the freezing wind. “Phew, so cold…” He shivered, as he tried to use what little magic he could to heat himself up.

The cave was still pretty cold, though. The heat was enough for Romeo, but not quite sufficient for Happy though. ‘What else can I use…?’ He thought, looking down at his tattered clothes. That just might do… He reached down and ripped his cargo pants off. “There you go bud.” He said, bending down as he covered Happy with them, standing there in his boxers. He rubbed his crotch, massaging his 7 inch softie as he stood there in the cool cave. He was definitely big for his age, not that he was complaining. Although hard-on’s were pretty hard to hide. That’s why he went for the baggier pants.

He sat down next to Happy, patting his head gently. “You owe me a new pair of pants when we get back…” He crossed his arms as he leaned his head back, shutting his eyes, unaware of what had happened and what it boded for them.

Several hours earlier…

“Nice try… only one dead…” Jackal growled, walking towards him. “Is gonna be you…” He said, mini-explosions starting to go off in his clawed hand as he approached the two. Romeo cursed, trying to figure out what to do, but against Jackal, one of the Nine Gates, what chance did he have?! “Now then…. Wait what?” Jackal paused, looking in front of him as some kind of black energy flared there, both Romeo and he staring at it. The energy coming off of it felt really foul. “What the fuck is th-” Jackal’s eyes widened as the energy pulsed violently. “Oh shi-”

*BOOM!*

Romeo turned around, making sure to protect Happy from whatever this was, even as Jackal braced, the darkness exploding around them. Romeo’s magic flared around him, trying to form a protective shield. Jackal wasn’t as fortunate, the shockwave blasting his clothes almost entirely to pieces, exposing his toned body and furred legs, and his large furry balls and sizable endowment, soft alone hanging an impressive 17 inches even with his sheath.

Time seemed to freeze in the area as the darkness continued to hover around them, while a large portion gathered in between them, the terrifying form of Yhwach manifesting itself. He hovered around the two, seemingly a bit curious. “It’s always a curious thing to see each and every future.” He hovered over to Romeo and Happy. “If my plan is going to come to fruition, I’ll need to keep you occupied as well. You see the dragonslayer as a father, or a mentor, and would do anything to keep him safe…”

He then slithered over to Jackal. “And you have an obligation to him, even if you don’t know it as your guildmaster... I can only wonder…” His energy began to swirl around Jackal, the Etherious moaning as the energy caressed him, his member hardening to its full 26 inches as it swelled, his knot popping out of his sheath. The darkness enveloped him fully and Yhwach held his hands towards Romeo and Happy. “What a taste of power does…” And he blasted it towards the both of them. “It’ll take a while, but I’m curious to see what effect it’ll have on you two...” With that he vanished as the darkness surrounded them.

Present Time…

The effects of Ywhach’s reiatsu was starting to become apparent as they slept blissfully. Romeo tossed and turned in his sleep, his body starting to uncomfortably heat up. He gritted his teeth, his canines sharpening as his ears grew pointed. His eyes shot open briefly as his pupils grew slitted, his sclera gaining a small yellow tinge on the edge, while black spots appeared around his eyes. His hand clenched the side of the wall, nails becoming claws as he dug into it, a black tinge spreading across it to his forearms, which broke into a diamond pattern towards his elbows.

Romeo panted as his body grew more defined and taller, his budding pecs starting to strain his shirt slightly, his abs growing a bit deeper. He grunted as his feet twisted, two toes merging together as his feet cracked out, extending into a set of paws as yellow fur spread across it to mid-calves, claws extending from the digits as pads formed on the bottom. Romeo grunted as something cracked at the base of his spine, gritting his teeth as a long yellow tail… like Jackal’s… popped its way out, ripping out from his boxers.

He reached down, massaging the bulge in his underwear, all while the Tartarus guildmark appeared on his pec. He moaned as his bulge began to harden, reaching his full 9 inches, and continued growing. He drooled as his balls expanded, a thin layer of yellow fur spreading on them, while they quickly expanded to the size of grapefruits. His cock pulsed as well, his boxers stained with pre as it lengthened. Romeo gripped his manhood tightly as it started straining the fabric of his underwear, already as long and thick as his forearm and still growing as it tore its way out of his boxers.

Happy was going through his own changes as well, mewling as his body began extending. One paw held out as his pads extended into fingers, while his feet lengthened, becoming larger paws. Within a few moments, his body had lengthened to slightly shorter than Romeo. He looked like his frame had been stretched across a body too large for it, but he panted as his muscles bulked up, taking on a lithe swimmer’s build as pecs pushed out and his back tightened. His spine arched as the growth spread to his legs and ass as well, building them into firm, round muscles.

His claws dug furrows into the ground as another tail extended from his spine, giving him a second white-tipped appendage to join his initial one. Shockingly, around his upper arms and torso, his blue hair started falling away, revealing a tanned skin underneath. Pecs, abs, shoulders, and biceps came into view, even as the phenomenon spread to his head. Happy grunted as his face shifted, muzzle shrinking back into his face as his tongue hung out, becoming more humanoid. Eyes opened slightly as his sclera turned yellow. His scalp itched as blue hair extended further out, reaching down to his neck, becoming yellower, a phenomenon that spread to the rest of his fur as well, giving him a distinct yellow tinge.

Opposite the side of Romeo’s chest, the Tartarus guildmark also appeared, while Happy started moaning in a nice tenor. The loss of his fur had left his torso and upper arms bare, showing a toned body, while his face actually bore a minor resemblance to Jackal. Happy shivered as his own balls swelled, the furry orbs dropping between his legs as his cock swelled, joining Romeo’s in the impressive size department.

Happy turned around, claw-tipped fingers gripping at his length as he stroked himself off, cock as thick as his arm flopping against his chest, leaking pre all over his pecs as he unconsciously rubbed off his sizable length. Romeo himself had ripped out of his boxers, his own manhood grown to an even more impressive size, bumping against his chin as it dribbled all over his mouth and neck. Both teens lost themselves in their pleasure, before they knew it, exploding in sticky seed all over them, blissfully unaware of what had happened.

====x====

Some time later…

“Thanks for agreeing to watch over him for us. Natsu lives out in the forest, and my place is closer… plus Natsu likes stealing my bed anyway….” Hitsugaya nodded in approval as he looked around the flat. It was a nice enough one, probably hideously overpriced. He blushed as he looked back at the mage, Lucy her name was, one of the last members of the core Fairy Tail team that he hadn’t met yet. After Natsu had fallen unconscious, they moved him to her place, where he was currently lying in her bed… under the covers. She kind of looked like a blonde cheerleader, but the fact her outfit didn’t hide her enormous bosom… Hitsugaya adjusted his pants slightly just because of the hard-on he was starting to get.

She reached down and rubbed Natsu’s head, moving her fingers through his salmon-hued hair. Hitsugaya had the feeling she cared for him somehow. She got up, strapping a set of keys to her belt. “I’ve got to get going. I have a mission with Gray and Erza, and I have rent to pay.” Lucy said. “He’s been out cold ever since your showdown with Erza, so we’re just a bit worried... Even though you’re new, we’re glad you’re helping out.” Hitsugaya shrugged, feigning selflessness. Truth was, he wanted to keep an eye on Natsu. He had a feeling Ywhach was involved, so he needed to keep close. Plus… he didn’t have anywhere to stay, so this was the next best thing.

The dragonslayer seemed to still be out of it, so Hitsugaya went into the bathroom to change out of his kimono and haori, coming out in a simple white yukata. He glanced over at Natsu, making sure he was still there before kneeling down, resting Hyorimaru on his lap as he shut his eyes, unaware as Natsu’s hand twitched. “What do you think? Why would Ywhach do this?” He said, opening his eyes again, showing the surroundings had changed to an icy wasteland, snow falling from the moonlit night sky, turning to see the icy spirit of Hyorinmaru looking down at him.

“I am not certain, Master…” Hyorinmaru said, looking off at the crescent moon in Hitsugaya’s inner world. Icy breath misted around his face, as he decided what to do. “However… that boy sleeping… is no regular one…” He said, piquing Hitsugaya’s interest.

He crossed his arms. “What do you mean by that?” As far as he could tell, he was just a regular mage. He breathed fire, and had fire… hands, but otherwise he didn’t seem too different. “He’s just a Fairy Tail guild member, right?”

Hyorinmaru shook his head. “Not quite… he’s… not like the others…” He said. He’d sensed it from the very beginning. “I am the most powerful ice Zanpakutou, simply because of my nature as a dragon.” His tail arched around Hitsugaya. “We are the most powerful force of nature… and I sensed it in this guild especially…” He looked intently at Toshiro. “Dragons… and of those, that mage was the chief one. Something about him is… different. He smells… like a Dragon King… a worthy mate… ”

Hitsugaya spluttered at that, furiously blushing. “Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Hyorinmaru never spoke about such things, so why the hell now?!

Hyorinmaru chuckled, scaring Toshiro slightly as well, his red eyes shining. “Being my holder has certain… effects on you. Haven’t you ever wondered why you never seem to age? The timelessness of the dragon… the immense power, and certain aloofness? Why you always look down on everyone else?” Hitsugaya paused. He always thought that was just him… but to think his dragon was responsible too… “Dragons are a special case… we can have many mates… but one consort… You’ve already imprinted on him as well. Why do you think you came here?”

Hitsugaya blushed atomically, turning as red as a tomato. All he was doing was trying to find Yhwach, but now Hyorinmaru was trying to say that pink-haired mage was his mate?! He was about to reply before Hyorinmaru suddenly turned. “Something’s wrong… you need to wake up now!” He warned, Hitsugaya nodding in affirmation before his body shook suddenly vanishing in a flash to the dragon’s alarm, just as a black blob began forming behind Hyorinmaru.

Just seconds prior, Natsu began stirring, eyes opening up sluggishly. “Ungh…” He grunted, crawling out of bed as he turned, his body flopping to the ground with a thud. His eyes were feverish and disoriented, everything tinted a shade of red. ‘Crap…’ Natsu thought hazily. He knew what this was...

Igneel had warned him about the signs a long time ago… What would happen when he hit his heat… it could only mean his mate was near… But something wasn’t right… it felt darker… more animalistic, even more than Igneel had told him. The smell was overpowering as well. His breath grew fiery with embers as his pupils narrowed, his fingernails-turned-claws digging into the ground. “Mate…” Natsu growled, gripping his scarf tightly as the other reached up to rip his shirt off, exposing his toned upper body. 

He looked up to see Hitsugaya kneeling on the ground, meditating, his sword on his lap, all the scents coming to him. “Need…” Natsu whispered, eyes glowing yellow as he reached down and ripped his pants down, leaving his body completely bare as he marched towards Hitsugaya, his 12 inch softie bobbing between his legs, together with a pair of apple-sized balls. It was always hard for him growing up. When he first arrived at Fairy Tail, he was already 13 inches, and it showed when he got hard and ripped through his pants for all to see. It’s why he stopped wearing underwear and used such baggy pants. He reached down and grabbed Hitsugaya, throwing him across the room.

“Oof!” The white-haired reaper grunted, sinking to Lucy’s bed as a strong hand pinned him to the headboard. He opened his eyes as he saw Natsu staring at him intensely, lust burning in his eyes.

“Mine..!” Natsu said, locking Hitsugaya in a deep kiss as he started clawing away at his yukata. All the while, the white-haired swordsman looked down, seeing Natsu’s soft cock starting to plump up. Something told him this situation was going to be… a very hard one…

TBC


End file.
